


Hunter

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Philippa sees something she likes.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

‘Captain Killy’ was a bold, gorgeous creature full of fire and sensuality, and Ensign Sylvia Tilly isn’t a damn thing like her. It’s a terrible shame. Philippa dismisses it at first—just another folly of the dull, watered-down ‘mirror’ universe that she’s stumbled into. But then she catches Tilly’s gaze across the mess hall during a particularly tense meal, and she reconsiders.

Tilly’s bright eyes go wide, washing over with a flurry of emotions that any decent Terran would properly conceal. Tilly has no such barriers. Philippa can easily read her nervousness, her _fear_ , her palpable curiosity and overriding anxious instincts. When she rips her eyes away, it’s obvious cowardice; she buries her attention in her plate of food like she isn’t still acutely aware of the Terran Emperor’s eyes boring right into her. Philippa knows she’s smirking. This Tilly is a lot softer, a little rounder, and maybe, if Philippa squints, perhaps a little _cuter_.

Her enormous hair needs cutting. And straightening. There’s far too much of it, the curls far too messy. But there’s potential. Philippa does love a good curtain of hair to twist her fingers into. It makes it easier to drag her bedmates across her mattress. She can imagine that this Tilly doesn’t have any scars across her pale thighs, and her hips are probably free of bruises, but surely that peach skin would mark so _easily_ , and Philippa could dig in new patterns in no time at all. She imagines that Ensign Tilly’s back doesn’t have a single blemish on it, so the grooves from Philippa’s fingernails would stand out brilliantly.

Better still, this Tilly isn’t loyal yet, so Philippa would have the chance to _break_ her. Philippa idly stirs her spoon around her teacup as she watches Ensign Tilly pretend to pick at her food. It’s likely she’s lost her appetite. Maybe she’s picturing it too—what a _real_ woman could do to her: someone soaked in _power_. Philippa knows how to make her victims scream like no one else, and she’s just as good at pleasure as she is at pain. She thinks she’d employ both for Ensign Tilly, not like when she bedded _Captain_ Tilly, who had to shriek and sob and beg for every bit of rank she earned. Philippa would have Ensign Tilly crying very different tears.

After all, she wouldn’t want to shatter the poor thing. Philippa doesn’t completely trash her own possessions—at least, not the pretty one she plans to keep. And Tilly is _very_ pretty. She’d make a lovely pet, kneeling at the side of Philippa’s bed, stripped bare save for the collar that Philippa might bless her with. Philippa would very much like to drag this new ensign naked through the corridors, forcing her to crawl on hands and knees, shivering with anticipation, just waiting for what would happen when they finally made it to Philippa’s waiting room. 

Then Michael enters the picture. She strolls through the mess hall with a plate of Vulcan salad—such a hideously boring meal. She spots Philippa and squints suspiciously, tracing Philippa’s gaze. Philippa makes it clear exactly who she’s looking at, and she has fun slowly licking her lips and teeth. The one Terran flaw is the relative bluntness of them—Philippa would love to have real fangs. 

Michael quickly sits down in front of Tilly, blocking Philippa’s prey from view. Philippa isn’t worried, because one way or another, she _always_ gets what she wants, and someday she’ll have _both_ those women loyal to her again.


End file.
